Fortuitous
by humanveil
Summary: A slip of the tongue has never felt so good. Hannigram. Daddy kink.


**a/n: just a lil something while i take a break from writing the next chapter of my wip. in my head this is post s3, but to each their own.**

 **disclaimer: i don't own nbc hannibal**

"Your shirt isn't buttoned properly, darling."

"Hmm?" Will asks, looking down at what he was wearing. "Looks fine to me."

"You skipped a button."

Will shrugs, a towel scrubbing at his wet curls. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes," Hannibal replies from where he sits on the edge of their bed. "You know I don't appreciate tardiness."

Will refrains from rolling his eyes, lest he be deemed rude as well, and moves to stand before the other man. "It's not like we're going anywhere."

"Still," Hannibal murmurs, hands reaching to grab a hold of the white fabric of Will's shirt. "It is wise to always look presentable."

Will does roll his eyes then, a small smile on his face as he looks down at Hannibal. He doesn't reply – there's nothing he could say that would change the doctor's mind, and he's already made all the jokes he could possible make at some point in time. He chooses to watch instead, as Hannibal's long fingers unbutton the first of the buttons, fingertips running along the scarred skin of his abdomen in the process.

"This is an ill-fitting shirt," Hannibal comments as he undoes the next few buttons.

Huffing a laugh, Will replies, "Not everyone gets all of their clothes tailored."

"You should let me buy you a new wardrobe."

"You just want to get me a plaid suit," Will mumbles, falling to sit in Hannibal's lap so the other man can reach the top buttons of his shirt without standing.

"I'll admit," Hannibal says, a small smile on his face as he adjusts Will so the smaller man is straddling him on the bed. "That is something I wish to see."

"Not gonna happen," Will tells him, sighing happily as Hannibal's hands glide over the skin of his torso. "My shirt was fine, wasn't it? You just wanted to get me naked again."

"No."

"Uh huh," Will hums, arms draping around Hannibal's neck as he leans in to kiss the doctor slowly. " _Sure_."

"I merely enjoy dressing you."

Mumbling against Hannibal's lips, Will responds, "Well, thank you, _daddy_ , but I think I can manage just fine on my own."

The words have barely left Will's mouth before he stills abruptly, eyes widening as he realises what he's just said. Pulling away slowly, he looks anywhere but at Hannibal.

"I didn't—uh, _shit_ , Hannibal—I…" he stumbles over words, face flushing bright red as Hannibal pulls him back into their previous embrace.

"Shh," Hannibal coos, lips trailing against his jaw as his hands move to cup his arse. "Again."

"W-what?"

"Say it again."

"Hannibal—"

"No," Hannibal says, nipping at Will's jaw. "Say _it_ again."

Will's flush deepens as his eyes meet Hannibal's, as he sees the glint there and feels the arousal radiating off of the other man. He swallows dryly, tongue running against his bottom lip, before whispering " _Daddy_."

Hannibal _growls_ , and Will gasps as their position is forcefully changed and he finds himself on his back with the other man leaning over him, devouring his mouth. Hannibal grounds his groin down, his hard cock meeting Will's thigh.

"Holy shit," Will gasps out, trying to keep up with the other man. "You _like_ it?"

Hannibal mumbles something incoherent against his neck, teeth scraping against the flesh, and Will bucks up into the older man's touch as the doctor's hands fumble with his belt in their haste to remove it. Will's head falls back and he stares at the roof, mouth open as Hannibal continues to undress him.

The experience is almost surreal. The term had just slipped from his mouth in an attempt of a joke; no part of him had expected Hannibal would react like _this_. The other man was as desperate as Will has ever seen him, clawing at cloth and skin to reach his goal.

Will feels a surge of power sweep through him, and it makes him feel good, knowing he can have this type of effect on Hannibal by simply uttering a single word.

"Daddy," he says again, smiling as Hannibal groans and all but rips the underwear from his body. "Daddy, _please,"_ he whines, mostly just so he can see Hannibal's reaction.

He's rewarded with another kiss, all teeth and tongue, and a tremor runs through Will as he feels the effects of Hannibal's arousal. The older man pulls away slightly to look at him, eyes dark and hungry as they take in the swollen mouth, bottom lip dark with blood.

"My darling boy," Hannibal whispers, lips returning to skin. "What do you want?"

"Fuck me," whimpers Will as Hannibal's fingers rub against his entrance. "Fuck me, Daddy. Please fuck me."

Hannibal groans and flips Will over, moving quickly to get supplies from their bedside table. He prepares Will hastily, much more carelessly than he usually does, and Will finds himself exceedingly aroused. Hannibal enters him roughly, hands holding onto hips tight enough that dark bruises will be inevitable. The sex is almost a blur, a mix of sensations and sounds; of scratches and kisses and teeth scraping against skin. A series of moans and growls and cries of _yes_ and _more_ and _please, daddy, please_ as skin slaps against skin.

It's over embarrassingly quickly for both of them, but Will can't hold back when Hannibal leans down to whisper in his ear about what a _good boy_ he is. He comes with his face pressed against the mattress, a sharp cry of _daddy, daddy, daddy_ falling from his lips, and Hannibal follows almost immediately, breathing harshly as he collapses on top of his lover.

They remain silent for a moment, harsh puffs of air filling the room as they get their breathing under control again. Hannibal eventually pulls out and rolls off of him before moving to rest against the headboard of the bed, arm raised slightly as he beckons Will to join him.

Will does, instantly snuggling into the doctor's side as Hannibal's fingers move to run through his damp curls.

"You didn't even take your clothes off," Will mumbles, his tone laced with amusement.

"I was in a hurry."

Will snorts, eyes closing as he presses his face against Hannibal's clothed torso, "I should have known you'd like being called daddy."

Hannibal's lips tilt in a small smile, "Am I that obvious?"

"It seems obvious now that I know," Will tells him, stifling a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Will," Hannibal whispers. "We can discuss it later."

" _Mmhm_ , of course we can, Daddy."

Hannibal groans quietly, and Will grins, chuckling slightly as he leans up to kiss Hannibal's cheek.

"I'm going to have fun with this, aren't I?"

"Oh, my darling, deadly boy," Hannibal murmurs, pulling Will closer to him. "We both are."


End file.
